So Lovely and Fragile
by Lady Awesomepants
Summary: A little loveish story. Odd pairing which isn't all that common, but I wanted to expirement. Bad summary, just read it and such. Guess who's narrating!
1. Frailty

**SO LOVELY AND FRAGILE**  
  
**Summary: An angsty little love story. One-shot. Odd pairing, but I wanted to experiment a bit. First TT romance, bad summary, just read it for God's sakes.  
**  
**Rating: Rated PG, it's really got nothing all too bad in it...another first.  
  
_Disclaimer: Yeah, no, I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters related to the Teen Titans. If I did own them, horrible, horrible things would happen. The show you know and love would become a twisted, bittersweet, romantic, angsty, suicidal cartoon._**  
  
---  
  
_AUTHOR'S NOTE: In writing this, I was trying to finish it between 11:50 and 12:00 a.m., which I succeeded in doing. So, it may not be my best, but it definately can't be worse than "SHATTERED." Right, go on, read. And review. And such.  
_  
---  
  
I never in my entire life expected that I would be in this predicament.  
  
I won't say I'm in love...God, there's no way I'm in love. I don't think I ever will be, actually, now that I think about it. Especially not with _**HER**_.  
  
Most likely this is just a phase that I'm going through.  
  
Right?  
  
Just a little crush...or whatever.  
  
Yeah. That's it.  
  
A little crush.  
  
But still...  
  
God, she probably thinks I'm a jerk.  
  
It's not like I was all that gentlemanly-ish when I first talked to her.  
  
I had known about her long before I had met her--admired how cute she was in that tiny excuse for an outfit. She had a nice face, too. Real pretty eyes and what-not.  
  
And then, I made the world's worst impression on her.  
  
I guess I was going for the bad-boy thing. Maybe I was trying to be charming. I don't know now.  
  
"Hey, cutie. The only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a date."  
  
I mean, how corny is that?  
  
Besides, I got cut off before I could finish. I probably didn't get the whole charm thing across. Actually, she probably didn't know what I was going to say. She probably still doesn't know the whole "Earth Customs of Dating 101" rulebook by memory quite just yet.  
  
She's so beautiful.  
  
Y'know, the more I look at her, the more I believe that she really is beautiful, not just some hot bod.  
  
Plus, she's a sweetheat.  
  
So lovely.  
  
There's a vulnerability about her, y'know? Like, when she gets this look in her eyes, she can make you feel guilty or sad about ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING, and it never stops, her aching eyes can keep you up morning, noon, night, you can't eat, you can't sleep, because she's haunting you, so fragile and thin, so lovely and...  
  
Whoa. Calm down there, bud.  
  
I'm sounding just like a guy in...  
  
Nah. No way. Like that'd ever happen.  
  
And besides, it's not like I have a chance with her anyway. I mean, she's got about five-hundred guys pining over her. She's got fan websites. Plus, isn't she going out with Bird-Boy? You would think so--he's so freakin' protective of her.  
  
God, I can't stand that freak.  
  
Thanks for the suit, Bird-Wonder, now will you refrain from sending me on the guilt trip and excuse me while I steal your girl and these jewels?  
  
Heh, heh.  
  
I'll say that to him, next time I see him.  
  
Yeah, right. I wouldn't. Because then she'd send me on the guilt trip, and then I'd feel guilty because she seems so fragile and breakable and bendable that I just want to hold her and assure her that I'd never break her in a million years and that she's so lovely and beautiful and...  
  
Whoa, I'm doing it again.  
  
I sound just like a guy...in...  
  
---  
  
**END  
**  
---  
  
**_Fill in the blanks. R and R and such._**


	2. A Little Explanation

**Author's Explanation**  
  
Ahahahahahah.  
  
In case any of you didn't get who it was, (and by some of the reviews I've gotten, you don't) it was....  
  
**_Red-X_**. Fools.  
  
He was always my favorite baddy, and so, I wanted to get a more in-depth image of his persona and all that jazz.  
  
Good for you that figured it out. To the others...  
  
**I FOOLED YOU**.  
  
**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**.  
  
But I really appreciate you reading my story and am vair vair happy you enjoyed it.

_**Peace out, A-Town.**_


End file.
